You Can't Avoid Your Friends Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Starscream tries to avoid everyone, three others show him that he can't avoid them for long. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **You Can't Avoid Your Friends Forever**

Predaking stretched a bit as he came back into the base from outside. He had spent a good two hours flying around the sky, waiting for any of the others to join him. Optimus, Megatron, and Soundwave had joined him, but he noticed that Starscream hadn't. He even asked Megatron about it.

The former warlord had noticed that Starscream seemed to be avoiding them all and had no answer as to why. Even Optimus found it puzzling.

The Predacon decided to search for Starscream.

* * *

Starscream was looking outside the window, his wings drooped in sadness. He sighed and turned away, his spark feeling heavy.

Although the war had ended, he was restless, the peace he thought he'd have wasn't there. And he had been avoiding everyone lately, even the children. A knock on his door startled him.

"Starscream?" Predaking's voice sounded out.

Immediately tensing up, Starscream quickly jumped into his sleeping berth and closed his eyes, hoping Predaking would think he wasn't there. The door opened a moment later and the massive bot walked in. "Starscream?" He asked again.

Predaking wondered why the flyer wasn't responding to him and then saw that Starscream was pretending to be asleep. He smirked a little and changed into his predacon form, taking a moment before he pounced on Starscream.

The flyer let out a high-pitched shriek of surprise and fright as Predaking trapped him underneath his massive claws. "Starscream, why have you been avoiding us?" He asked.

His captive didn't answer and Predaking smirked. "I'd talk if I were you," he said.

"It's nothing, Predaking," Starscream said after a moment.

The predacon smirked. "I don't believe you," he said with a smile. "But no matter. I was a bit hungry anyway."

"What?!" Starscream shrieked in fear, but Predaking pinned him down more and smirked before he started on the flyer's wings.

Starscream was afraid that Predaking was going to really eat him, but then felt that the bites were gentle.

And it tickled very badly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Starscream shrieked out as Predaking playfully pretended to eat the flyer's wings, making sure he was gentle so that it would just tickle his friend to pieces.

He then gave Starscream a breather. "I'll keep this up unless you tell me the truth," he said to him.

The flyer sighed. "I…just don't feel at peace," he admitted.

"But the war has ended," Predaking said, looking concerned.

"Not that kind of peace."

The predacon fell into thought and then smiled. "Well, you never did apologize for how you treated all of us during the war," he said.

Confused at first, Starscream just nodded in agreement. "Maybe if you 'got that off your chest', as humans say, you'd feel better."

Starscream sighed. "How can an apology make me feel better?" He asked.

"Well then, I am still hungry."

"Wait!"

Predaking had been about to tickle Starscream's second worst tickle spot when the flyer had cried out and so looked at him. "Yes?"

Starscream sighed. "I truly am sorry for how I treated you," he said. "You're certainly much smarter than I am."

Predaking was a bit surprised at the last sentence. "I believe we have the same amount of intelligence," he said.

That didn't make Starscream feel better, which the predacon noticed. "Okay, you apologized, but you're still moping," he said. "You leave me no choice."

With that, Predaking began playfully eating Starscream's stomach and the flyer burst into loud laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, unable to say a word.

"Look at you, Starscream," Predaking said teasingly. "Getting your yummy, _widdle_ tummy eaten."

The teasing baby talk made his predicament much worse.

* * *

Soundwave and Megatron were headed to Starscream's quarters when they heard him squeal loudly. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP! CAN'T…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They were stunned for a moment before they started chuckling. "Well, looks like Predaking got to him first, doesn't it, Soundwave," said Megatron.

"Indeed," Soundwave said in agreement.

Starscream saw them standing in his doorway. Predaking had as well, but then blew a raspberry in Starscream's stomach, making the flyer squeal again. "Megatron! Soundwave! Please, help me!" Starscream begged.

They smirked. "Predaking, since you had the same idea as we did, would you mind if Soundwave and I helped you?" Megatron asked.

"Would you, please?" The predacon asked. "It is a bit difficult to hold him down as he is a 'wiggle worm', as humans say."

"No! Please! Let me up!" Starscream begged again through his laughter.

"Not until you see that you can't avoid your friends forever, Starscream," Soundwave said with a chuckle.

The flyer whimpered a little, but Predaking fixed that quickly by blowing another raspberry into his captive's stomach, making him squeal in laughter again and his laughter went higher when Megatron tickled Starscream on his feet and Soundwave chose to tickle Starscream's wings.

Finally, after a couple hours, they stopped and Starscream scrambled back, curling up, but he was still laughing a little. The other three chuckled.

"Come on," said Megatron. "I believe I hear the children."

"As do I," said Predaking as he kindly helped Starscream get to his feet, supporting him as the flyer stumbled a bit to get his balance back.

The four headed for the main room and Starscream paused a moment before going in. "Predaking? Thank you," he said.

The massive bot smiled. "You're welcome, Starscream," he said, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
